Wishes
by Mary's Lost Lamb
Summary: Jack has always wished to be believed in. What happens when he finds out that someone can actually grant that wish? What is he willing to go through to have that wish granted? Possible Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N I changed things around a little bit, because I thought it flowed better this way.]**

It is the year 1679, and a dark figure looms over a sleeping child, sand figures dancing above his head. They portray a memory from a few years back, where he was running around and playing with his sister.

The figure reaches out towards the golden sand and hesitates for a moment.

"H-Hello?" A tentative voice called, and the figure turns to find a young woman in her teens at the doorway. "James? Are you alright…?"

There wasn't much time. Pulling out a crossbow, the figure shoots the child sleeping on the bed. The instant the arrow makes contact, the dream shatters and James shoots up in his bed, screaming in agony and the figure slips out through the open window.

"It hurts! It feels like they're burning! What's happening to me?!" He yells in a panic, tears streaming down his face. In an instant, the whole house is awake and everyone rushes into the small boy's room.

The next morning, word spreads around the small town. Something big had happened at the Lidell house. People gathered around, to witness the miracle.

The young boy who had become lame three years ago was running around, jumping and smiling. The doctors had said there was no hope, and that he would need to use a crutch for the rest of his life, yet here he was having fun like nothing had ever happened.

Tears of joy glimmered in his mother's eyes, and his sister smiled for the first time since his accident as he ran up to her and invited her to play.

It was a happy sight to behold. A miracle had occurred, bringing with it the joy of two young children and the peace of mind of their parents.

Not far away, the same dark figure stood in the cover of the trees. If one of the young ones who had stayed back were to look in just the right direction, they might have noticed a brown-haired girl with a dress made out of a curious material. They might have noticed that that girl was holding a piece of paper, which she dropped onto the ground. If they had run up to the piece of paper and picked it up out of curiosity, they might have realized that there was writing on it. If they were literate, they might have read what the paper said.

But no-one looked, and so no-one saw the piece of paper, nor what it said.

_I wish my sister would smile again._


	2. Chapter 2

A scratching sound filled the air as I filled in another entry in my book.

"_10 year old James Liddel was in an accident three years ago and became crippled. His sister had unwittingly caused the accident and blamed herself. She grew depressed and retreated into her room, unable to watch her brother hobble around the house with a cane._

_James wished that his sister would smile again. Wish granted through alternate means."_

Closing it, I looked down at its worn pages. I ran my finger down its spine and checked how many pages were left.

"Hmm… Almost full. I'll need a new one, soon." Looking up at the moon, I sighed. "Why can't I grant more wishes like these? The last one I granted was the wish of a murderer trying to get out of their execution! Why am I not allowed to choose which ones I can grant?! I want to help more people like this!"

Of course, there was no answer. There never was. I sighed and climbed up a cliff and into a cave. Smiling, I looked around at the place I now called home. When I first came here it was cold, dark and well, cave-like. Ten years gave me a lot of time to dig around in the trash to decorate this place, though. Candlesticks with candles made by melting together the stubs of other ones, curtains with patches all over them, a fireplace from a small tunnel leading back outside… All things I came up with on my own. Not to mention the pretty little trinkets I get from people.

Why do I live in a cave, you ask? …I don't know. Maybe I just felt a connection to this place because this cave was the first thing I saw when I woke up at the bottom of this cliff. It's not a place people can get to easily, and I liked climbing the cliff. It's not as if I could fall to my death or anything, really. I'm light as the pieces of paper that adorn my dress.

"Speaking of which…" I dug around in my pockets, searching for the wish I had just granted. "What? Why isn't it here…?!"

I stomped my feet in frustration. "Oh, darn it! That's the third one this week!"

Flopping on top of my bed, I sighed. In the corner of my eye I saw that a piece of paper had detached from my dress, drifting in the air before landing on my upturned belly.

"Really? Another one? But I just got home!" Groaning, I dug my hands into my pockets, pulling out all the offerings I'd gotten and dumping them on top of a pile that sat near my bed. "I'll sort through you later!"

Whistling loudly, I jumped out of my cave and floated gently down. The moment my feet touched the ground, I was gone in a cloud of sparkles.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever wished for something? Like a new car, the attention of someone you care for, money, revenge, a change or a miracle? Has it ever come true?

If that's a yes, you've probably met me. Perhaps you didn't exactly see me, but more often than not I was there.

People refer to me as many things. God, angel, demon, ghost, death... I come in many different forms, the ones people want to see the most. Doesn't necessarily mean I **am** what they see, but if that's what they want to see, that's how I'll appear.

I am known as the "Fairy Godmother," although I don't look that old, and I have the ability to make wishes come true.

Now, I know you're thinking - "If you can make wishes come true, then how come there are so many bad things in the world?!" I have been thinking about it for the past few decades, and I've come up with an answer. It's been over 300 years since I first woke up - that's a lot of time, you know?

Granting everybody's wishes would cause so much chaos. Evil people have wishes too, you know. I gotta keep things balanced! For every people wishing for world peace, how many do you think are wishing to rule the world?

At the same time, I can't just grant all the good people's wishes, because some of them would have devastating consequences, even if their intentions were good. What would happen if every single person that wished to win the lottery should win it?

What would happen if [say in a war] a person wished that all the people from the opposing side would drop dead? How many people wish they were never born or that they were dead? How many people wish they were young again, that they had kids, that their dead loved ones came back to life? The earth would be overpopulated even more.

You won't believe how many people wish they had a million dollars. What happens to the economy if everybody suddenly had a million dollars? Inflation, that's what.

How many have wished to become superheroes? How many people wish to have dangerous animals as pets? You'd be surprised.

Wishes can be a wonderful thing… But at the same time, they can cause so much trouble. As much as I want to grant everyone's wishes… I can't.

If I could, my job would be so much easier.


End file.
